Killing The Ghost
by TheChemist20
Summary: She needed to make something of herself and for that to happen things had to change. Even if it meant leaving the one she loved behind.  I suck at summaries I know  I don't own anyone you recognize and I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious movies


**Chapter One Better Places**

Calla

I moved here 2 years ago when I was 16 and Leon was 21. I fell in love with him then and to this day still love him. I don't know why there's just something about him, even though I knew he just thought of me as a kid. But here I am two years later and I am still in love with him. The only problem was I didn't want to be in love with him anymore. It hurt too much seeing him hang on other girls that weren't me. So this is how I ended up in the backyard on a Friday night having a heated discussion with Mia.

"No! What don't you get? I'm not going to come around anymore. I hate seeing everyone coupled up. I hate seeing Leon with all these different girls! Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Sometimes I can't bear the pain. I know I am only 18 and he thinks I'm too young but I can't help how I feel. I've been accepted to a college in Washington and I leave Monday." I explained to Mia as we lay in the grass staring at the stars.

"Sweetie, I wish I knew what to say but I don't. He's too stubborn in his ways but maybe he'll see the light when you leave. I wish you weren't though I'll miss you. We all will. Tomorrow night we'll have a going away dinner for you. Just all of us it'll be nice." Mia whispered the last part before pulling me in a hug.

"Mia I love you. I'm so glad we're friends." I whispered.

"So what does your mom have to say about this?" Mia asked me as we sat up.

"She's happy for me. She doesn't want me to leave but she supports me either way." I lied.

My mother actually forbade me to go, she said if I left I wouldn't have a home when I came back.

"Ya know I don't want to go, but I have to get out of here. Plus it's a really good opportunity for me. It's a good school, I'll get to study Criminal Justice it's one of the best schools for it." It felt like I was trying to convince myself rather that her.

"Yeah it'll be great." Mia nodded sympathetically.

"Well I'm gonna head out. It's getting late." I said standing up and brushing my pants off.

"Will you say goodbye to everyone for me? I really don't wanna go in there and see Leon with skanks draped all over him." I really didn't. I don't think I could take much more of it.

"Yeah of course I understand. Well… god girl I'm going to miss you." Mia teared up and pulled me into another hug. I rubbed her back and in a cracked voice replied.

"I'll miss you to. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner though." I squeezed her again before detangling myself and walking away.

Leon

Little did they know I was standing at the back door and heard everything. When I saw Mia coming I ducked inside and pretended to be rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hey Leon." Mia distractedly mumbled as she passed through the kitchen.

I waited till she'd gone, close the fridge and leaned against. Mentally punching myself, I went over everything I'd heard.

I don't want her to leave for god sakes. I love the girl to, but she's so damn young, Way to young. I'm fricking 5 years older that's not much but it is considering she's only 18, just barely an adult.

Besides this is a great opportunity for her. I'd never forgive myself if I held her back. I never had sex with those girls; they were just fronts to keep me away from her. What the fuck am I supposed to do now though? I sighed before heading downstairs to my room to think some more.

Calla

I quietly walked in desperately hoping my mother was asleep. I'd just shut and locked the door when the living room light flicked on. It was Roy my moms' latest conquest.

"Well did you have a good time whoring around?" He leered at me. I just ignored him and started up the stairs.

"I'm talking to you." I still ignored him and went into my room closing the door behind me. I was weary around him….no actually I was just plain scared around him especially after last time. He always looked at me as if I were naked. Sighing I started to undress, I just took my shirt off when my door was flung open.

"Get out!" I screamed covering myself as best as I could.

"If you can go out and whore around then you can give me some.' He told me in an odd tone that set warning bells off in my head.

"Get out get out get out." I screamed at him again.

He ignored my screams and advanced towards me. He punched me and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one. He intended to do more than scare me this time. I never thought I would have to go through this again. I thought after last time he'd never do it again.

He had me backed into the corner and I gagged nearly jumping out of my skin as he pawed at my clothes. I didn't know what to do as I tried to push him away but he punched me again and split my lip. I panicked then I vaguely remembered grabbing my lamp and smashing it over his head. I was stunned to see him crumple to the floor; I don't think I was fully aware of what I did.

2


End file.
